1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screw structures, and particularly to a screw structure to secure a first object to a second object.
2. Description of Related Art
A separate tool, such as a screwdriver, is usually needed to assemble or disassemble a first object and a second objected when the first object and the second object are secured by means of screws. However, such a separate tool may not be readily available.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.